


Gunshot Wounds

by robsugdens



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Other, Shooting, Who Shot Robert, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robsugdens/pseuds/robsugdens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies. Blackmail. Heartbreak. Abuse. You name it, Aaron had been through it. And for what? A twisted affair that amounted to nothing.</p><p>My own take and re-write on one of Emmerdale's biggest storylines... Who Shot Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot Wounds

Lies. Blackmail. Heartbreak. Abuse. You name it, Aaron had been through it. And for what? A twisted affair that amounted to nothing. After months of lying, everything... every tiny little secret was finally out in the open.

When he told Chrissie about the affair, Aaron thought that there would be no more hiding, no more lies. He thought that he and Robert could finally be together, that they could be a proper couple. But he was wrong. Everything was even more twisted than it was before. The entire village looked at him as if he was the scum of the Earth. His own mother even felt disappointed in his choices. And to make matters worse, Robert only paid attention to him when he was feeling horny or wanted an argument. He couldn't cope anymore, he couldn't see his face in the village and pretend that everything was ok. Because it wasn't.

Aaron was sat at the table in his house. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind - all playing over and over again like a broken record. Life would be so much easier if Robert didn't exist. And the fact that Robert had gone missing wasn't helping either. Aaron had enough on his mind already. The clicking of the door brought him out of his trance. His mother, Chas, walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I had a drive round." Aaron said, looking back down at the floor.

Himself and his mother had been out in the village looking for Robert.

"Could be anywhere by now.." Chas said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"You don't think he's gonna do anything stupid again?"

"It's on us if he does."

Aaron tensed, a subtle look of annoyance was spread across his face.

"You know, Robert looked right at me today. And pretty much told me I was worthless. And d'you know what? It _hurt_." Aaron paused as he thought about the abuse Robert had hurled at him this morning.

"After all these months, after everything he's done. He's still in here." Aaron beat at his chest, right where his heart was. Tears were pooling up in his waterline. "What he says... it... it still counts. So what sort of a person does that make me? That can't stop loving someone like him."

Looking up at his mother, Aaron waited for her reply. He knew she would defend him, make it seem as if all of this was normal. But it wasn't. It was sick and it was twisted. How could he still have it in him too love someone who had caused him so much pain? Yes, there were good times but they were largely outweighed by the bad. Robert had shot Paddy and Aaron still loved him. That was what worried him the most. Paddy was like a father to Aaron and he still forgave Robert for what he did.

"You are the best person I know. And you _don't_ love him!" Chas assured him, getting rather adamant that her son didn't love Robert.

Aaron shook his head, a tear slid down his cheek. "I watched him send his brother insane. And I'd still have him back in a shot. I knew he killed Katie and I did nothing."

Pausing again, Aaron looked at his mother. The two of them portraying worried expressions. Aaron was the first to break eye contact.

"As long as he's around, I can't trust myself."

"Yes you can." Chas butted in, quick to defend her son.

"No, I can't. If he was gone... It'd be better."

"Not for you."

Aaron was starting to get annoying now, all his bottled up emotions were starting to overpower him. How could his mother sit there and act as if everything was ok? She knew deep down that Aaron's life would be better without Robert in it. She had said it herself plenty of times.

Although Robert was what kept Aaron going a few months ago, he was now the thing that made him question his sanity.

"Katie was his problem and he got rid of her like... like she was nothing. And he... he d-didn't even skip a heartbeat. So maybe I can be like that too."

"You are _nothing_ like him."

"I think I am."

"And you stay away from him."

Aaron shook his head, gritting his teeth. "It'd just be the same as Cain doing it. Only _you_ wouldn't have too feel bad because _you_ didn't make it happen."

Both Aaron and Chas glared at each other. "Nothing is happening because you're going nowhere near Robert." Chas raised her voice, trying to knock some sense into her son.

Aaron stayed silent, face looking down at the floor.

"Promise me Aaron. Promise me."

More tears fell as Aaron just simply nodded his head multiple times. He then shook his head. He couldn't do what she wished, he couldn't leave Robert alone. He had tried a countless amount of times to stay away but he never could, he would always find himself back in this situation.

"I can't."

Rising from his seat, Aaron looked his mother dead in the eyes and walked out, leaving the door open behind him. He had to find Robert and he had to solve this mess once and for all. He couldn't go on living like this. Robert had fucked him over too much and it was about time that he paid the price.

Aaron slipped on a black hoodie and headed for Home Farm. Chrissie was out, she was by The Woolpack with Eric drinking her sorrows away, and Lawrence was probably out with Bernice. Making sure that nobody was home, Aaron went around the back, took the spare key from under the mat and crept inside. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the beeps of the safe and the door opening. Someone was home.

"Grandad?" Lachlan, Chrissie's brat of a son, called out.

Aaron remained silent, hiding behind one of the large plants until he heard the boy leave.

When he walked into the room, the safe had been left open and the gun was still there. Putting on some gloves, Aaron picked it up and hid it in the inside pocket of his jacket before running out the back door and down into the village.

*******

"How could I not see what was staring me in the face from the start." Lawrence glared.

Aaron was stood outside the window, spying in on Robert and Lawrence having a heated debate.

"You were probably too busy looking elsewhere." Robert smirked. Aaron wanted to slap the smug expression off his face.

"Chrissie lived in fear for months. I could of died."

"It's not my fault you were so gullible."

"Yeah... well, my eyes are open now."

Robert sniggered. "Congratulations. It's only taken you the best part of a year."

Rolling his eyes, Aaron walked off. He could do this. It wouldn't be that hard to shoot somebody, would it? He made his way to the scrap yard to try and clear any doubt from his mind. If he was going to do this he had to remain focused, he had to ensure that no traces of the love he had for Robert were scratching at the back of his mind. Sure, murder wasn't the best way to solve this but it would solve it a lot quicker. Aaron didn't care about the aftermath anymore. He didn't care if people would get upset and he didn't even care if he got caught. Why? Because he didn't see the point in living anymore. He had nothing to live for. Maybe spending time in a jail cell for shooting Robert would give him the chance to come to terms with what happened to Katie. And Andy. And everyone else he had hurt trying to protect Robert. It would give him time to finally get the chance to wrap his head around this whole mess.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out, gun in hand, ready to kill. He could see Robert in the distance, arguing with his mother. Yet again, Robert was causing drama in the village. He never seemed to stop.

"Drop the act." Chas spat. "It's disgusting. Aaron told me all of it. I know that you shot Paddy. And threatened little Leo. I know that you pushed my best friend to her death."

"I did _NOT_. _Kill_. Katie." Robert snapped.

"You can't be here. I can't see you every day, knowing what you did... Lying for you. Selling my soul to keep my son out of harm's way. You _CAN'T_ be here."

Robert started to back away slowly, he was probably sauntering away from his troubles.

Chas started talking again. "You have to go. For once, just do everyone a favour and just go."

Robert turned on his foot, ready to leave. This was it. Now was the time. It was now or never.

Aaron pulled back to trigger and released the bullet from the mouth of the gun. A loud bang shattered his eardrums as the bullet shot through the air, hitting Robert in the chest. Chas screamed as Robert's body went weak, collapsing into her arms. She lay him down on the concrete. Her hands covered in his blood as he lay there lifeless. Aaron started to panic. What had he done?

He needed to get out here. He needed to get his mum out of here.

Slipping the gun back inside his jacket, he looked around to make sure nobody could see him before running over to his mum.

"Mum..." Aaron said, his voice and body shaking.

"He's dead. He's dead." Chas shrieked.

"W..Wh-What's happened?"

"I was telling him to go. He wasn't listening..."

Chas started to hyperventilate. Aaron needed to get her out of here now before people saw them.

"Mum..m mum, we need to get out of here. Mum we've gotta go now."

She wasn't listening. She just keep staring at her hands and at Robert's body.

"MUM!!" Aaron shouted.

He shut up when he heard the sound of footsteps as Doug ran over. "What in heaven's name.... Is that Robert?!" Doug asked.

"Y-Yeah... Yeah... I think my mums in shock."

More people started running over from the cafe. There was no way they could leave now.

"Did you see anything?" Harriet asked.

"No, I've just got here."

Everyone was mumbling to themselves. Dan was now by Robert's side, his hand on his neck searching for a pulse.

"I've got a pulse. Cardie quick." He said, ushering Kerry to remove her cardigan. "Here. Pressure on the wound. Like this" He looked up at Aaron for help.

Trying to act normal, Aaron went over and pressed the cardigan down against the bullet wound as hard as he could. His entire body was shaking with fear and his breathing was unsteady as he tried to compose himself.

Bob was on the phone to the emergency services, informing them about what had happened. The police would be here within a matter of minutes with a dozen questions to ask and the murder weapon was on him.

Aaron's heart missed a beat when Victoria and Diane ran over. Guilt spread through his body as he heard Doug inform them about what was going on. The two of them were laced with worry and pain.

Then it all came back to him. All the thoughts and feelings he has pushed aside. His true feelings. His memories. His love for Robert.

As Aaron sat, looking down at Robert, tears came streaming down his face. He had shot the man he loved and if the paramedics didn't get here soon... he would die. Aaron didn't mean for this to happen. It was never supposed to happen. But his demons took control and all his hatred and anger were thrust into a heat of the moment decision. He wanted to turn back time. Go back to the first time that they met. Their first kiss. Their sneaky last minute hotel getaways. Their secret rendezvous. Or the time that the spent almost a full week together in Home Farm. But most of all he just wanted to turn back the clock and never pull the trigger. In fact, no. He did want to pull the trigger. But he didn't want to pull it on Robert.

He wanted to pull it on himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please leave any feedback below, it's much appreciated :)


End file.
